


I Dreamed of You

by nohrianprince



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: College AU, Trans Characters, rei will appear in chapter three maybe?, this fic has been in planning for months
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:52:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nohrianprince/pseuds/nohrianprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaworu Nagisa is a lonely, odd university student not doing so well in the fare of making friendships. He meets Shinji Ikari in class and the two bond quickly. Soon they spend every day together and Kaworu couldn't be happier, but what happens when Kaworu's memories from past lives start to come back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dreamed of You

**Author's Note:**

> I've been planning this fic for literally over four months I'm going to put everything I have into it. all the children will be in it, eventually, and they will all be trans. the couples will be kawoshin, with asumari later on. rei is qps with shinji but aroace. im gonna try to go for smut at some point. pls give this fic a chance.  
> kaworu uses ze pronouns ye. ze is agender and totally femme.

Kaworu Nagisa was a fairly odd person. With a head of fluffy gray hair, startling red eyes, an incredibly pale complexion, and a skinny frame, ze looked unusual. Ze was the type of person who left clothing and books in random sorts of piles in zir dorm room, in a hurry to get to the next thing, too see more, to learn more. Kaworu didn’t own many things but among various misplaced items ze had a long floor mirror. Ze would look into it and see zirself. Ze knew how ze stuck out, how people looked for just a bit too long with widened eyes. The curious whispers as ze walked into class. Ze knew about how long ze had been alone, how hard companionship had been for zir. Ze looked into zir mirror and saw zirself, but felt strangely disconnected.

 

_Is this me?_

_Of course it is. Who else could it be._

 

Kaworu had a certain way of looking at the world. Ze looked at it like ze was detached. Kaworu could get very excited about things. Plants, sunshine, music, buildings, civilization; all such things were that indulged zir. Ze would get highly enthusiastic, pouring over all the knowledge ze could get, in a frantic yet happy frenzy that the world was so full. People especially fascinated zir. Even though they never quite stay neared him, never quite making that contact with zir, they seemed so complex, so intelligent, so fascinating. They could cry, could sing of happiness, could get angry, could love. Humans were amazing to Kaworu. But Kaworu was a human too, wasn’t ze? Does that mean ze was amazing?

 

Kaworu loved the piano. Ze had taken it up when ze was young, asking zir parents if it was okay. Kaworu practiced studiously and found zirself so deeply connected. Its melody seemed to resonate with zir own soul, and when it’s strings vibrated, so did the cords of his being. Day after day, Kaworu spent hours at the piano, building zir fingers up with practice and elegance. It was deeply personal and it was zir own world.

 

Many things made Kaworu nervous. Things that crept up against zir thoughts, threatening zir, making zir heartbeat pitter patter quite too quickly, sending zir in a frenzy of emotions and curling up under the sheets hoping it would end. When Kaworu was 14, a doctor prescribed zir pills for this. Ze was to take one every time it got too bad. The pills tasted funny.

 

Kaworu attended university, as this was the thing to do and that was what zir parents expected of zir. Ze was a first year living in the dorms and it was….troubling at times. Many did not come to like zir for zir quirky behavior and unnerving appearance. Ze had a roommate, but they were not close. The first few months, and ze made a few acquaintances, able to strike up some friendly conversation, but it was a struggle to find others, like it was all zir life.

The classes on the other hand, Kaworu enjoyed thoroughly. Kaworu ate up the knowledge at thirsted for me, acing zir exams and spending many hours in the university library. Often ze would stretch out in a good sunny spot with a book. It was a kind of a lonely existence, but it was nothing Kaworu was not used to.

 

Tuesday morning of Sociology class and Kaworu walked in through the doors and found a seat to zir liking. Ze took our zir notes and awaited for the lecture to begin. Halfway through class and the teacher announced the group project that had been in the planning. The groups were made already, and the projector displayed the pairs on the board. Kaworu looked up at the bright display and searched for zir name.

 

“Kaworu Nagisa, Shinji Ikari”

 

Kaworu squeezed zir eyes. Who was that? Didn’t ring a bell. Ze shifted around in zir seat for a bit before deciding that it was probably best to go and find this Shinji. After collecting all zir belongings and zipping up zir backpack, ze stood up. It was only a moment before Kaworu was gently tapped on the shoulder. Kaworu spun around. Ze was not accustomed to being touched, much more since ze arrived here at school.

Kaworu turned around to face a tanned boy with shiny chocolate brown hair. He had a gentle smile and when Kaworu looked him directly in the eye, as he did with everyone, the boy blushed.

 

“Hi” the boy said “You’re Kaworu, aren’t you? I’m Shinji. We’re..uh...partners for the project”

 

Kaworu suddenly came to the realization that this boy was cute, very cute. Zir lips pressed tightly together and ze realized ze needed to reply. A faint blush came to zir face.

 

“Ah, yes. I’m Kaworu. It appears we’ve been paired together for the project” Shinji had smiled in return and wow his heart was pitter pattering in zir chest.

 

“Um...do you wanna sit down? We should decide what topic we’re going to do”

 

“Yea” Kaworu agreed. The two of them sat down and Kaworu’s heart continued to gently surprise him with flutters.

 

“So” Shinji continued “I um...I was thinking, since we were on this chapter about gender, that maybe we could do a research presentation about transgender people in society?”

 

Kaworu’s mouth was half open.

 

“I-is there something wrong?” Shinji immediately looked troubled and shy at same time.

 

“No I’m just...You could say I’m sort of surprised that you’d pick that, but I’d be more than happy for that to be our topic”

 

“Ah yea, I understand. I just really wanted to do this topic” He looked down, a little embarrassed.

 

“I’m glad you chose it, though. I’d like to do this topic”

 

Shinji looked up at Kaworu, still nervous. Zir eyes were clear and red like always. Kaworu gave Shinji an affirmative smile, zir heart doing somersaults, and lucky enough for zir, Shinji smiled back, his face light pink.

 

“Oh no, class is almost over” Shinji exclaimed, looking at his watch. “We should make plans to meet outside of class so we can work on the project”

 

“Ah, really?” Kaworu fidgeted. Ze hadn’t really hung out with anyone like this since ze arrived at unversity.

 

“Is there something wrong?” Shinji was suddenly self conscious.

 

“Oh n-no, I just hadn’t thought of it. But it’s fine.”

 

“Right. Yea. Um is it okay if I decide the place?”

 

“Go ahead” It’s not like ze had experience with these things.

 

Shinji handed Kaworu a piece of paper. “This cafe is great. Let’s meet up here on Sunday. What time works for you?”

 

Kaworu took the piece of paper, wide eyed. “T-ten am?”

 

“O-ok! I’ll see you then, Kaworu” Shinji blushed and gave Kaworu one more smiled before picking up his belongings and heading out of the classroom.

 

Kaworu sat there for a few more minutes, entranced, as the students piled out.

  
  
  



End file.
